


Deaf to pleading doors; we do exile.

by turntechgnostic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechgnostic/pseuds/turntechgnostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost war of absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf to pleading doors; we do exile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Send me a number. I will find the nearest book and turn to that page and use the first line as a prompt to write a drabble for two characters."
> 
> Book: A Game of Thrones - George RR. Martin  
> Line: "There is no righteousness in death."  
> Characters: Dave Strider and Dirk Strider
> 
> Mildest mentions of violence.
> 
> I figured I may as well post something in this archive.  
> Considering I've yet to do so for near a year.   
> Read from whomever's point of view as you desire.
> 
> -b.

If I could collect all the shattered pieces I threw at others - in the form of venomous words and fists of iron - and remake my image,

Would I still look at the reflection and see the brother you always saw in me?

Would I choose the same path again, tearing away all the bits I don’t want - the skeleton reaching out from between the closet doors - and choking the voice that wants to confess with the belt hanging from the ceiling?

Could it be like the nursery rhyme and all the kings horses and all the kings men ever put someone so broken back together again? Even when they were never so whole to begin with?

_No._

And I am far better off with steel in my chest than you or he ever were, or ever could be.  
  
But I will not even die in battle.   
No shadow will ever taste my blood.   
No one alive will take my life.   
  
I will die a soft, poor death.   
  
I will die with a kiss on my lips and a lie in my heart.


End file.
